


Magic potion

by ImmortalHK



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalHK/pseuds/ImmortalHK
Summary: Sol was the best thing that ever happened to Hazell





	Magic potion

Sol dropped into my life one brilliant summer day, when I was inside with a cup of iced tea. I had assumed she was a friend who’d come over for cards or something, so I hadn’t bothered asking who it was before opening the door. She stood with the confidence of someone who lived here, like  _ I  _ was the unwelcome stranger, and she told me there was a spiritual presence in my apartment that needed to be tended to.

She’s been here for almost a month.

She was an early riser, fully dressed in her warm red shirts and slightly ruffled skirts, her dyed sunset hair brushed and her coffee steaming on the kitchen table before I would drag myself out of bed to shower. She would help herself to a piece of specifically my toast just as I settled myself down for breakfast, then she would rinse out her mug and head right back into her room. The former guest room. It didn’t feel right to call it that anymore.

Often that would be the last I see of her. I head out to work, I daydream until the odd appliance sale brings me back to the surface, I spend some time with a friend If any of them are free, and by the time I get home Sol is locked in her room for the night. Doing whatever it is she does.

“I wish I could see her more” I think to myself as I stir a cup of tea in the little local cafe my friend Shane had brought me to after work. I’d gotten my usual tea and two chocolate chip cookies, Shane had four brownies and a backpack stuffed with big energy drink cans.

“Hazell, Hazell,  _ Haze!!” _

I lift out of my thoughts as I notice Shane snapping his dark, skinny fingers in my face. He was childishly pouting once he knew he had my attention.

“Dude, what the fuck? You’ve been like this  _ all week _ ! Pay attention to me why don’t you!”

I settle deep into my chair. 

“I’m sorry, I haven’t been myself lately…”

“Your self sucks but I don’t vibe with this new prick either. You’ve been out of it ever since you let that weirdo bitch into your house-“

“ _ Shane!”  _ I hiss, mortified.

“Does she even pay rent?”

“I’d never ask for that, and it’s really not a problem! She never asks for anything, never leaves messes- I never notice food gone besides coffee grounds and bread, it’s like she’s not there!” I don’t mention how much that upsets me. How I wished she would need me more.

“Bro, I checked your guest room when I came over for Uno last week and the cunt is  _ drawing symbols on your walls. _ ”

“ _ Shane.”  _ I hiss again. “So she’s creative! I don’t see a problem with that.” 

“What could she  _ possibly  _ have that’s stopping you from- oh my god you’re fucking her.”

I bristle and lean over the table, almost knocking over both of our drinks. “ _ Shane!!”  _ I hiss forcefully, though it came out desperate rather than angry like I had intended. “It isn’t like that!”

“You just  _ want  _ to fuck her and that’s why you’re allowing all this. I’ve never in my life seen a man get pussy whipped sans pussy.”

“I’m  _ begging you to stop talking.” _ I whine as I glance around, making sure no one was paying attention as this conversation crashed and burned. Shane rolled his eyes and cracked open yet another energy drink.

“I was telling you that I’m gonna be out of commission for a week, Izzy wants me all to herself so don’t need me from now until Thursday.”

I feign disappointment. “Awe, but then who will I ask over to eat all of my bagels?”

Shane started lifting himself out of his seat. “I’m serious man, don’t let that chick axe murder you while I’m away.”

  
  


When I get home, already a bit sleepy, I see Sol settled in a chair in the kitchen, which was bizarre, I pretty much never saw her after morning.

“Oh!” I say, pleasantly surprised. “Hey there, if you want I could cook something-“

She stands up. “You’ve been in my room. One of the books is missing.”

My brain grinds to a halt. She’s upset with me, why would she be? I hadn’t been in her-  _ oh. _

“That was Shane- you remember him right? It might have been one of his, or he just took one of mine- he does that. He- he didn’t take anything of  _ yours  _ though, right?”

She starts back to her room. “No. Keep your friends out of my room.  _ You  _ stay out as well, it isn’t safe.”

“Not safe? What does that mean?” I drop my coat on the couch and follow her. She turns just before reaching her door.

“It means I like you and don’t want to see you or your friends getting hurt. So don’t poke around in things you don’t understand. You’ve done a lot to help me, I’m helping  _ you  _ by telling you not to cross this threshold.”

I like you.

I like you.

I like you.

The words make me light. Make me  _ bold. _

“H-hey!” I say while she opens the door. She  _ was  _ drawing on the walls, big symbols in drippy red marker. “I was thinking we could get lunch tomorrow, I’m off so…”

“I don’t have the time.”

She closes the door.

We continue as we did before.

She talks a tiny bit more, comments about progress on a project she refuses to actually inform me about. I don’t mind, her voice is deep and warm and honey sweet and I’m just glad to hear it. We go about our days, I continue to never see her in the afternoon. I think we’re both content.

One night I’m pleasantly sleepy and tell myself I’ll get to sleep immediately. This is a lie though and I know it. I’m always jolted back awake when my skin hits the cool sheets. I lay awake and struggle to clear my head.

I wonder what Shane and Izzy are up to now. I wonder what I’ll have for breakfast the next morning. I flip myself over and try not to think of what I could have done to make Sol say yes to my lunch offer.

Frustrated and unable to sleep, I sit up and start considering late night snack options, but once I’m out from under my comforter I notice a faint sound outside my door. Like talking but not in any recognizable language. It was so faint I could have been imagining it, but as I wandered out of my room it got louder and clearer. 

It was coming from Sol’s room.

There was light seeping from under the door that was far brighter than any bulb.

She’d told me not to, but how could I help myself?

The light is blinding, but once my eyes adjust, I see the marks are truly on  _ every  _ surface in the room, I see open, torn books used for even more white space. I see a big round symbol like an eye on the ceiling and a mouth on the floor. Between them, Sol is floating. In her red ruffle skirt, her yellow dress shirt and black tie. Her sunset hair fluttering a bit even with no wind in the room. She was a foot off the ground.

I stood in the doorway  _ dumbstruck.  _ She couldn’t see me, her eyes were glazed over and she was muttering something I couldn’t even hope to understand.

The eye above her was glowing. It was crackling.

Lightning was about to strike.

My body tensed, I had to do something, she was going to get hurt- she was going to  _ kill herself!  _ But she did all this, warned  _ me  _ of the danger, surely she knew what she was doing?

The lightning above  _ cracked _ and the mouth below opened and  _ no  _ this was  _ wrong! _

I bolted into the room and shoved Sol into the wall behind her. Just as I heard her hit the wall, the most intense pain I’d ever experienced washed over my entire body, I couldn’t think, I couldn’t  _ breathe,  _ but I saw her, safe, leaning back with a look of confusion, anger and horror on her face.

She was  _ safe. _

That made it hurt a bit less.

It took some time for me to notice she was screaming something, my name.

I think it’s the first time I’ve heard her say it.

  
  


I still live in my apartment. Sol still rarely leaves her room.

My body is gone- I didn’t have the heart to watch her dispose of it. I feel rather bad about that now.

We never took any pictures together, I rarely took pictures at all after high school. Never liked the way I looked much, but I had a framed one of me, Shane and Izzy on the living room wall.

Sol took it into her room.

She held it in her hands and she sobbed for hours. I curled myself around her, I held her, and tried to ignore how my arms slipped through her. I kissed the top of her head as she held the picture to her forehead and wailed.

She couldn’t see me, I couldn’t comfort her. But I had absolutely no intention of leaving her behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Foolin around with some new characters


End file.
